The Master (John Simm) (Rascalinc14)
The Master (Koschei) was a renegade Time Lord and the Doctor's arch-nemesis. Early Life The Master was originally known as Koschei when he grew up on Gallifrey in the House of Oakdown. The Master and the Doctor shared the same heritage and upbringing. Despite his childhood being more a life of duty, he had a friendship with the First Doctor. The two youths would play in the fields near Koschei's home which was his father's estates, with pastures of red grass near Mount Perdition. They used to sneak out of the Capitol and drink with the Shobogans. On one of these outings, Koschei picked a fight with six drunken Shobogans. Under the chameleon arch The Master was resurrected by the Time Lords for the Last Great Time War, believing him to be a perfect warrior, due to his savagery. He was present when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. Frightened by the horror of the Time War, he ran away to the end of the universe. (TV: The Sound of Drums) There, he used a chameleon arch to hide himself as a human, Professor Yana. As Harold Saxon With his new body, the Master left the Doctor on the planet Malcassairo with Futurekind about to burst in the laboratory door. The Master now had the TARDIS and the Doctor's hand (which Jack Harkness had taken with him to Malcassairo) that contained the Doctor's DNA. (TV: Utopia) Because of the Doctor's last-minute intervention, the TARDIS would only take the Master to Earth in the 2000s. There, he began fabricating Harold Saxon's past to gain political support. He made his first public appearance about eighteen months before the Doctor reunited with his companion Jack Harkness, shortly after the downfall of Harriet Jones. The Master unveiled the Archangel Network, which was hailed as a telecommunications breakthrough. By this point he had taken the identity of Harold Saxon, complete with a fabricated past. (TV: The Sound of Drums) The Master was later killed by his wife Lucy. Raised From The Dead The Master was resurrected when his wife Lucy Saxon was imprisoned at Broadfell Prison, London. One of the warders, Miss Trefusis, retrieved the Master's ring from his funeral pyre. On Christmas Eve 2009, the prison governor brought Lucy to a chamber where most of the staff were members of the Disciples of Saxon, who had been working ever since his apparent death to bring about his resurrection. With the help of the ring and a biometric imprint taken from Lucy, the Master reappeared in a swirl of energy, but Lucy and one other warder had prepared for this. To stop his resurrection, Lucy hurled a Potion of Death at the Master. His followers and Lucy were all killed in the resulting explosion. The Master survived the blast, but his physical form was flawed: his once brown hair was now bleached blond, and he was unshaven and unkempt. Also, his life force was left in a state of constant depletion. He consumed huge quantities of food and drained the vitality of humans to stay alive. As a side effect of the failed resurrection, he could expend his life force for enhanced agility and send bolts of energy from his hands. The Master's body would even fluctuate between a fleshy form and a half-skeletal state. At times when his life force dipped to near depletion or he expressed strong emotion, his outer skin would fade away and reveal the translucent blue life energy encasing his body. This exposed his skeleton and internal organs, and each fluctuation made an unsettling noise likened to an abominable, primal roar. He led the Doctor on a wild goose chase after banging the beat of the drums in his mind to lure the Doctor to him and escaped when Wilf interrupted the chase. Encountering the Master soon after, the Tenth Doctor discovered the drumming in his head was not a symptom of insanity, but real. Billionaire Joshua Naismith kidnapped the Master and enlisted his assistance to mend the malfunctioning Vinvocci medical machine, the Immortality Gate. The Master cooperated for his own purposes. He broke out of a straitjacket and flew into the gateway, which he had working a billion fold on the human template. The gateway sent out an energy pulse that transformed every human on Earth, except Wilfred Mott and his granddaughter Donna, into the Master Race - identical copies of the Master subservient to him. The High Council of Time Lords made contact with the Master using the rhythm of the drumbeats in his head - the same rhythm as the Time Lord's heartbeat - and sent him a White-Point Star, found only on Gallifrey, to boost the signal. Fitting the diamond to a nuclear bolt to boost the signal, the Master tore open the time lock on the war, bringing back the Time Lords. As the Lord President Rassilon and his council arrived through the Immortality Gate, the Master announced he intended to transplant himself into the entire Time Lord race, just as he had done to the human race. Rassilon, using his gauntlet, reversed the effects of the Master's transplantation, and watched as Gallifrey returned to the universe on a collision course with Earth. The President revealed his plans from the final days of the Time War, but the Doctor stepped in with Wilfred's pistol. After some hesitation, he shot the nuclear bolt holding the White-Point Star, destroying the link. Masterarc The Master getting revenge on Rassilon. (TV: The End of Time) Cb184 Rassilon prepared to kill the Doctor, but the Master told the Doctor to step out of the way. He unleashed his bio-electric blasts at the President, roaring that the Time Lords had manipulated him and made him the monster he had become, counting the beat of the rhythm that had resounded in his head and tormenting him all his life. The Time Lords, Gallifrey, and the Master then vanished in a burst of white light, and according to the Tenth Doctor, Gallifrey and the Time Lords were sent "back into the hell" of the final day of the Time War. It is uncertain what happened to the Master himself, but it was believed that either he was sent with Gallifrey and the Time Lords into the last day of the Time War, or that he used up the last of his life energy in his attack on Rassilon and perished. (TV: The End of Time) Although the Master previously assumed he would meet his fate when Gallifrey was destroyed, it was in fact transferred to a pocket universe. (The Master's Wife) Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords Category:Villains Category:Incarnations of the Master